No More Haku
by LoveMeLots
Summary: Chihiro waited 10 years for Haku. But he never came. And she's tired of waiting. So she's decided to let go and live her life. And hopefully forget about the Spirit World... And Haku.


A/N

I'm Andi and this is my first story. :-bd So… don't rely on my pen name because I tend to change it often. Just a tip. :D

So. I know how this site works and all but I've never written a story. And this is my first one. I hope you take the time to read this. But honestly I think it sucks. But I really hope you review and criticize this (no flaming please!) so I can edit it and change it and stuff.

This is meant to just be a one-shot but if I feel like it and get good reviews, I might just add more chapters. Thanks!

-Andi

PS. You might find it boring coz there's not much conversation.

WARNING: This chapter does not have a happy ending. And actually, Haku is in Chihiro's thoughts but he doesn't actually appear to her. At all.

I believed that Haku was The One. But he didn't keep his promise. I mean, it's been 10 freakin' years.

I waited and waited, I even separated myself from everybody else in the human world, sure that I would return to my home.

My real home.

The Spirit World.

But that was all a waste. And today was the day I would go to that stupid entrance and throw his "love" back in his face.

I would get over him, eventually. I mean, what's the use of loving someone if he doesn't love you back?

So today I would give him up. He's probably moved on anyway.

The damn player.

My alarm clock blared and I covered my ears with my pillows, stuffing my face back in the blankets.

After a few seconds of non-stop beeping, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Today was the day and the sun was shining. Definitely not mirroring my bitter emotions.

This was supposed to be the day I was freed from Haku's empty promise.

But I don't think it was going according to plan.

I pushed myself off my bed anyway. I was going to have to do this sooner or later anyway. Unless by some miracle, Haku jumps into the human world and knocks me off my feet.

Again.

I sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought. And I'm not even out the door yet!

Take a deep breath, Chihiro. Everything will be alright. You'll forget about him and move on with your life.

Just like the other boys you tried to date? Another part of my brain said.

Stupid voice. Always being right.

So I changed to distract myself from the sudden hesitation I felt.

Finally, I was headed out the door.

And then to my car.

And all of a sudden, I was at the entrance to the abandoned theme park, the Spirit World.

I took a deep breath and opened my car door.

And got out. I walked to the entrance of the tunnel slowly and checked my watch to make sure I had enough time to run outta there before sundown.

It was only 8 AM.

No more excuses Chihiro, I told myself.

He lied to you and this is your chance to get him back for it.

Going through the tunnel was as creepy as the first time.

And I didn't like it at all. Everything I was feeling was the same.

Fear and confusion. That's all there was to it.

I didn't feel relief when I stepped out of the train station looking room. But an overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

The lush green fields, the tiny river and the stone statues of the spirits everywhere.

She was home.

But she wasn't here to stay.

Her farewell would be brief and lonely but it would all be worth it once she knew that Haku was officially out of her life.

As if he was in it in the first place.

Stupid brain.

I ran toward the steps leading to the closed restaurants and headed toward the bridge. And the bathhouse that spit smoke out of the top.

There was no one there, of course. But I didn't dare cross the bridge. I was afraid I would never be able to return home fast enough.

So I sat cross-legged on the edge of the bridge and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath.

I started talking then.

"Hello Spirit World. It's nice to be home. But I'm not here for that. I just wanna say goodbye because I have to move on." I hesitated.

"This is for Haku. Here goes." I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Thanks for not keeping your promise. I'm not really mad but I was at first. I felt betrayed and confused. I mean, you never came." I said, letting a little of the pain seep into my voice.

"I was hurt, Haku. And I wish you never made that promise in the first place. Maybe you should have just let me go. And then I wouldn't be here. Giving you your 'love' back." I let a tear slip. Just one. And opened my eyes.

"I've decided to let it all go. Maybe one day I'll forget all of this. I'll forget about you." Now my face twisted into a grimace.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I was on my feet now.

"Besides, I've got a life. I can't spend it waiting for something that isn't even real." I said, calmer. I looked up at the sky. Nothing but blue.

"I'm leaving now. And I'll never be back." I whispered fiercely, turning away.

I paused. Hoping for a sign that they heard me.

But there was nothing. Just pure silence.

So I left. With a fierce promise to never be back.

So… how was it? Good, bad, boring, annoying, stupid, a waste of time? Please review!

Thanks! I know… Even I know it was a little boring. Talk about short too.

But I promise if I get good reviews, I'll edit this and make it longer. Plus add a new chapter.

This whole thing is about only 4 pages on word. And I believe most of it's from the A/Ns.

But review anyway? I'll make it better if I get a lot of good ones. :D Thanks!

Peace,

Andi


End file.
